Shattering Stars/Summoner
=Summoner = Obtain A Summoner's Testimony from one of the following: * Abyssal Demon (Level: 64 - 66) (Castle Zvahl Baileys) * Tonberry Dismayer (Level: 61 - 67) (Temple of Uggalepih) * Tonberry Beleaguerer (Level: 66 - 69) (Den of Rancor) * Yagudo Avatar (Level: 75) (Altar Room, Castle Oztroja) * Tzee Xicu the Manifest (Level: 85) (Castle Oztroja) =Guides= Strategy You'll mainly need 2 items for this fight and both are relatively cheap. A Vile-Elixir (not the +1), and a Yagudo Drink. The Yagudo drink is purely used to pad your avatar perpetuation minus until you hit Astral Flow. By now, you should have become accustomed to the new Rage & Ward divided Blood Pact menu, which makes the Maat fight a little different than pre-update methods. Don't worry about your avatar skill as it really doesn't seem to noticeably affect the blood pacts, particularly those pertaining to Astral Flow. The only avatar you really need is Shiva, however, having Fenrir and Diabolos is also extremely nice and I'll discuss the strategy for both. Going in at about 23:00 on Lightsday is also a great strategy for getting a light-based avatar and having the day role over to Darksday for some heavy damage with your Howling Moon. If you aren't able to use Fenrir for this fight, that's OK. Go on Darksday anyways for the sake of Sleepga and Nightmare as this plays an important role from completely removing "luck" from the equation neccessary for winning. Shiva Version Enter the fight and use Garuda and Titan to buff yourself as you've surely done prior to this battle. Run up to Maat while waiting for Ward to become available for the Earthen Ward. When your blood pacts are ready, you'll summon Shiva, drink your yagudo drink, followed by Frost Armor, then finally use Assault to send it to attack Maat. This will paralyze Maat after a couple melee hits and makes him quite inept at combat. Be sure to use Assault to send your avatar on Maat; if you try to start the battle with a bloodpact, you'll have an angry avatar and Maat both attacking you and it might as well be over then. Immediately follow up with a Double Slap which should do a decent amount of damage. Now, back up a bit and sit tight as the battle ensues and let it carry on until your avatar is about half-way dead or until your Rage timer is back up. Back up as far as you can and use Sleepga and run to the back of the BCNM, use Astral Flow and immediately release Shiva to have Maat come after you. Immediately resummon Shiva and hit Maat with Diamond Dust. At this point he usually likes to use Astral Flow but alas, his avatar is sleeping. Speaking of which, his avatar will be coming to pay a visit soon and will make its way to where you are fighting. Use Assault as soon as its in range and take off after your avatar hits it. The paralyzed avatar's melee attacks are innaccurate and weak and will most likely not even break your blink or stoneskin during this process. You should be back in the main circle by now and another Diamond Dust should be ready. Use your Vile Elixir, release and resummon Shiva and immediately use Diamond Dust as soon as he's in range to finish him off. I have found that if you are using a 75 Smn (going for Maat cap) You need to tweek the above strat as your Double Slap will damage him enough to make him Astral Flow right away. Enter the fight and use Garuda and Titan to buff yourself as you've surely done prior to this battle. Run up to Maat while waiting for Ward to become available for the Earthen Ward. When your blood pacts are ready, you'll summon Shiva, drink your yagudo drink, followed by Frost Armor, then finally use Assault to send it to attack Maat. This will paralyze Maat after a couple melee hits and makes him quite inept at combat. From here use a yagudo drink and step back to use your astral flow so as not to pull hate. Move in close enough to use Diamond dust. Run back to circle and wait for Shiva to die. Once Shiva dies resummon and wait for Maat to come to you Diamond Dust again and that shoud be the win. May 21 2009: Used above strategy but went much easier than it seemed it would have been. Equip blink band and use MP+ food outside, enter, Titan > Earthern Ward > release. blink band during Ward cooldown, Shiva > Frost Armor > assault Maat > Double Slap on Maat. Hi-ether during cool down > Sleepga > hi-ether again, Double Slap on Maat. Then run back to the start whilst they melee, 2HR just before Shiva died, resummon Shiva > assault > Diamond Dust, ended there. Went on Iceday and used MP gear for 1054MP. Maat was paralyzed 9 times and his pet 2HR'd while it slept... Pretty basic win if you don't pull hate, but that's what you got the blink band for. Good luck SMNs, you got it easier than others! Diabolos & Fenrir version This version starts the fight off with Diabolos and Noctoshield instead of Frost Armor. Instead of Sleepga you'll use Nightmare, and instead of Double Slap you'll use Nether Blast. When you get to the back of the BCNM, use Fenrir and Howling Moon on Maat for a lot of damage. Stand your ground and use assault or a Bloodpact: Ward of your choice to get the awakened avatar off of you when it finally comes. Run back to the main area of the BCNM, release and resummon and do another Howling Moon to finish the fight. Save Astral Flow - The Lazy 99% Win Strategy This is by far not a strategy to set a record, but makes it incredibly save to win. Diabolos is required, 1 Reraise item, 2 Yagudo Drinks, 1 Pro-Ether or Vile Elixir and darksday is recommended for Sleep and 10% dmg bonus. First you start with the usual Earthen Ward (or Stoneskin Torque) and Aerial Armor (or Blink Band). Run up the ramp, use a Yag drink and (like stated in the above strategies already) use Noctoshield to make your avatar survive some additional rounds. Assault Maat, wait till he actually hits Maat to gain hate and Nether Blast (does around 240 to Maat at lv66 due to his natural resistance, but it cant "miss" - also doesnt require summoning skill) him. Nightmare Maat to get the avatar slept and run back to the start. (now it's kinda save to use a Pro-Ether for 250 MP or vile elixir). Now this strategy differs: wait till Diabolos dies and recast him. Assault Maat again (avatar should be awake now, but will take longer to arrive than Speed-Maat), use Nightmare as soon as avatar is in range and Nether Blast Maat for a 2nd time (should take him down to 40% at lv66) and run up the ramp again. Actually this is enough to end the fight after a couple of Diabolos' melee hits.. If you get killed of Maat's 2hr by accident, really bad luck or simply screw it up after 1st Nether Blast, you still can RR (hate resets with death) and Astral Flow him to the Netherland! Good Luck! Addendum to previous strategy: This strategy works wonders but it can be simpler than described. Here's what I did, at level 66 on Windsday. Garuda - Aerial Armor - Release (wait for ward timer) Titan - Earthen Ward - Release (wait for ward timer) Diabolos - Noctoshield - Do not release! (wait for ward timer to count down to ~10 seconds.) Assault on Maat, wait for a melee hit Nightmare on Maat + Pet Nether Blast on Maat (stand and watch the carnage. Maat isn't low enough to trigger Astral Flow, but he really won't damage your Diabolos much either.) (wait for ward timer.. pet may wake up, just ignore for now) Nightmare on Maat + Pet Nether Blast on Maat - this will most likely trigger Astral Flow but Maat's avatar is snoozing. (your Diabolos will be ~50% at this point, run back to the entrance and wait to recast Diabolos) Once Diabolos is defeated, immediately start resummoning. Maat will be running to you but you will have enough time to resummon. Assault on Maat. Nether Blast on Maat - This will finish the fight. So, yeah, I did this flawlessly, without getting touched once. I used a Yag drink or two, but nothing really out of the ordinary. --FnDragon 17:43, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Ramuh version I have see this work a few times. Get summoner level 70. Enter BCNM summon Titan for Earthen ward then Garuda for Aerial Armor. Use Elemental Siphon to get ur mp back. finally summon Ramuh get close enough to use Assault on Maat. Use Ramuh Blood Pact Chaotic Strike, run back away from Maat Astral Flow. Re-summon Ramuh and use Chaotic Strike again that should bring Maat down. In case you think u might get in trouble make sure you have Vile Elixir and a few Hi-Ether +3. Good Luck! Ok so i just fought him and he was nothing i used the ramuh way and there was nothing to it this way worked really well so if u r a SMN and dont want to use ur 2 hr just use this strat and he will go down *insert joke here* ne ways ya..... Babyj Carbuncle-server SMN/WHM 75 I OWN ALL!!!!!!!!! Alternatives You can also mix this up a bit, using the strong survivability of Diabolos at the start, followed by having Shiva for the first part of Astral Flow so you can use Sleepga again on the avatar when it comes, and then ending it with Howling Moon. Three blood pacts are more than substantial for a win and resist is highly unlikely if done on appropriate days. Previous strategies only used 2 blood pacts and luck to win, and those were usually successful providing you didn't get hit with Astral Flow yourself. Setting the Record? Ruinous Omen is a risk, even on Darksday, and I'd only suggest attempting it if you are trying to set the record. A record fight would most likely consist of running up to Maat and using Noctoshield, then Assault, Nether Blast and wait for the timers to go down (during this process you can use a Blink band and Stoneskin Torque for quick buffing). When the timers are up, use Nightmare and retrieve your avatar away from maat's avatar for Ruinous Omen and pray for the big numbers. Run to the back of the BCNM and immediately release and summon Fenrir and send it on Maat using Howling Moon the moment it's ready. It's a good idea to run toward Maat's avatar to avoid putting it in range of your avatar, because if he attempts to use Astral Flow it will be on his current target, and not his avatar's target and if you keep it away from him, then he has no Astral Flow. If his avatar comes after you, do your best to mitigate its low damage with a couple of hi-potions if needed until you can run up to Fenrir and use Howling Moon. This will only work if Ruinous Omen does the big damage. Risky but Simple (Pre-update method based on luck) The two BP option can still be utilized, but if it's not enough, you'll most likely get hit with Astral Flow as soon as you use the second Blood Pact and you'll die. Your best bet is using avatars with extremely high survivability. Fenrir, Titan, Shiva, and Garuda. Lunar Cry will decrease accuracy, Earthen Ward will absorb some damage, Frost Armor mitigates a lot of damage through the use of paralyze, and Whispering Wind recovers Garuda's HP. Start the fight off with an Astral Flow bloodpact and prolong your avatar's life as long as possible. Run to the back of the BCNM, use a Vile Elixir and resummon your avatar and immediately use Astral Flow bloodpact when Maat runs up to attack you. Hopefully, that will kill him. If his avatar is weak to the avatar you've been using, this may kill his avatar and disable his Astral Flow until he resummons a new one. A slight alternative to this strategy is focusing on BPs that will hopefully kill his avatar on the second blood pact, while possibly not doing the highest damage to Maat. However, if you brought enough MP drinks with you, you can run back to the other side of the BCNM and complete a third blood pact on Maat for the win. Safe, Simple, hardly any luck required, Cheap This strategy relies on strategy and a little proficiency, not luck or excessive power (2hr). Equipment and Items I went relatively conservative on gear. I didn't want the strategy to be nullified by the requirement for "uber leet" gear. Suggested gear: *Ice Staff (Perpetuation -2) *Austere Robe (Perpetuation -1) *Summoning Torque (SMN magic +7) *Evoker's Horn (SMN magic +5) *Evoker's Spats (simple testing, 50 hits vs 75whm/none in brenner with 70SMN/none. 5 misses without, 2 misses with, statistically questionable, i'm sure, but thats data.) Other gear i wore (mostly with a focus to more MP): *Lizard Strap +1 (not enough ISP for staff strap :-/) *Sweet Sachet (of dubious use at best, choose something better if you can) *Insomnia Earring *Morion Earring (not enough Assault points for Antivenom) *Evoker's Bracers *Conjurer's Ring (some might question this, but after you get hit the first time, perpetuation drops by one point) *Mana Ring (probably a better one, but this was cheap when i got it) *Intensifying Cape *Qiqirn Sash *Evoker's Pigaches Items i took: *2x Yagudo Drink (only managed to use 1) *3x Hi-Ether (never used) *12x Coffee Muffin +1 (good MP boost, no singles for sale, only need 1) Battle Progression Upon entering, perform Earthen Ward and Aerial Armor (i skipped aerial armor), eat a Coffee Muffin, then restore MP (i healed, you could use elemental siphon. I needed a minute to quell my beating heart :P). After MP is full, run out to Maat. Get as close as you like (he won't attack you until you do something to him. In this case, he will stand still until your avatar hits him the first time) and summon Shiva, after which, you should drink a yagudo drink (with suggested gear, this takes perpetuation from 7 down to 4.) Assault Maat with Shiva. Right away, use Sleepga from your BloodPact:Wards. My level 50 testing (highest other smn i could cap to in brenner) showed that even ifrit and shiva will sleep. Resisting is always possible of course, so be prepared for the possibility. The point of this is to reduce the damage taken from Maat's Avatar so that your Shiva will survive past your recast for the next move... After Sleepga, immediate use Rush on Maat. Accuracy is a factor here, so you might do more or less damage, but this took Maat down to ~60% in my fight. Now time to distance yourself. Run back to where you came in, and use /recast Bloodpact:Rage to monitor your readiness. You could let Shiva duke it out with Maat until she dies. However, this increases the chances of you not separating Maat from his Avatar (which you really really wanna do. Not separating them can result in your head exploding when Maat's Avatar does Astral Flow. It's imperative that you avoid this.) When your Bloodpact:Rage timer gets down to 8 or 9 seconds, dismiss your avatar, and immediately resummon. This part is a little hairy, so make sure you get it very right. At this moment, when Maat is running towards you, you need to do Rush again. You might wanna practice a little before hand, but you wanna do Rush when he is close enough that he will be next to the avatar (and you) when Rush goes off. Too soon, you're dead. Too late (like me) and you will take a couple hits. Needless to say. Maat hits like a brick. If he hits you 4 times (1 for stoneskin, and 3 more) you will not likely survive the fight. 6 times and you are probably going to "hit the mat". (I took 2 and that was scary enough). Getting Rush off quickly is important, as Maat will have all his Enmity on you and none on your fresh Shiva. Once you have rush off, be ready with Sleepga again on his avatar when/if it comes into view. When i did this fight, Maat's Avatar came into view just as Rush was finishing. It went about another 10 Feet then started Astral Flow. If i was doing this again, i would try to make sure I was positioned towards the arena part of the map. Even where I was, i had room to move. As soon as I saw the casting animation on Maat's Avatar, I moved away towards the back wall of the entry area. Maat's Avatar did not finish casting Astral Flow. As soon as Maat's Avatar is in range of your Shiva, use Sleepga on it. Then run back out to the arena part of the map. At this point in my fight, Maat was at ~20%. By the time I made it out onto the arena area, the fight was over. If your fight is not (I don't think Maat actually has to get to 0 hp, but I didn't see. I believe Shiva would have had to Crit him every time since Rush for him to get to 0 hp tho) repeat. If your fight lasts this long, it's probably time for another Yagudo Drink, and if you are not Taru, or didn't get your hands on decent MP gear, it's probably time for a couple of those Hi-Ether's too. Watch your Bloodpact:Rage timer again, and repeat as previously. Certainly Maat will not survive another Rush. If you are worried about accuracy (maybe the first 2 didn't go so well), you can have a stab at Blizzard IV. This strategy does kind of depend on level 70. Its possible you could use Double Slap with this strategy, the fight would just take longer. I would not attempt this strategy on Firesday. For my run, Maat made it easy. It was Earthsday, and he used Garuda. Good Luck ^_^ * Takophiliac 15:42, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Category:Guides